


just as you are...

by startswithhope



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, I've had a rough week and I just needed to write hugging and kissing, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: After an emotionally draining morning, David just really needs a hug.





	just as you are...

Tiny goosebumps rise along the side of David’s neck as Patrick’s warm breath comes out in a soft huff, the soft pad of his lips just barely grazing David’s skin before he’s tucking his cheek in close. There’s a happiness that always expands in David’s chest when Patrick’s arms come around him like this, a sense of belonging and rightness he’d never of had the emotional bandwidth to even contemplate before falling in love with and being loved in return by Patrick Brewer. There’s a tiny smattering of neediness that lives here, too, but Patrick seems to like that, being needed, being the one to make David feel right when things go a bit askew.

He flattens his hands between Patrick’s shoulder-blades and settles in, releasing a breath as he feels Patrick’s smile curve against his skin, obviously having caught on that this particular hug won’t be ending any time soon.

“You okay?” he asks softly, his strong arms tightening around David’s waist in another show of reassurance.

“Mmhhmm,” David mumbles, “just need a recharge.”

They’d had a slew of customers from a tour group in all morning, curious and full of questions, touching everything and buying very little. He’d catalogued more than a few odd looks and widened eyes as he’d conversed with a few of them, reminding himself that he can sometimes be an acquired taste and perhaps he needs to tone things down. He knows he’s big sometimes, and Schitt’s Creek, after a while, has welcomed his bigness, his _David Rose-ness_. And Patrick, well, he’s expressed how much he loves when David is his most…David. So, he’s gotten used to just being, himself. But sometimes, like this morning, he just feels too big and he can’t help but curl into an internal knot, drawing in tension that makes his muscles ache and smile stiff and forced.

Tour group gone, he’d retreated to the back room and found himself counting bottles to redirect his strained thoughts. But Patrick had found him, turned him around and drawn him into the circle of his arms. And that knot, it’s slowly beginning to unwind.

Patrick turns his head and places a lingering kiss right below David’s ear, drawing a shiver up his spine as David presses his fingers just a bit harder into Patrick’s back. As Patrick slowly runs his nose along David’s hairline, David lets out a ragged breath. The relaxation he’d begun to feel shifts a little towards arousal, but soon he’s chuckling as Patrick finds himself struggling to find the bottom of the long draping tunic David is wearing with his roaming hands.

“Where are you?” Patrick jokes, fingers tugging the tunic upwards until finally… “Ah, there you are.” Warm hands sneak inside the expensive fabric, fingers splaying wide along David’s bare back.

Feeling more himself again thanks to Patrick’s touch, David’s spine straightens as his confidence slides back into place, muscles welcoming the stretch as tension releases beneath Patrick’s palms. Pulling his head back, David seeks out Patrick’s calming gaze. The whiskey brown warmth he finds there sets his blood simmering as Patrick smiles softly, the fondness behind those beautiful eyes so clear David can’t hold back the rush of heat he’s sure is painting his cheeks crimson.

Slightly embarrassed by his jumbled emotions, but well past the point of being able or even wanting to hide, he leans in and lets his mouth find Patrick’s in a kiss that’s almost more of a shared breath. Patrick takes control, as is his nature, slowly drawing David’s lips into a slow dance that leaves them wrapped up tight, overwarm and slightly desperate for more. David can’t even remember the feelings that had brought him back here anymore, not with Patrick’s hands curved over his ass and his lips hot and wet as they slide along his temple towards his ear.

“Wanna help me clean the fingerprints off all of the body milk?” Patrick whispers into his ear.

“Fuck, yes!” David exclaims, still turned on, but thankful Patrick had also noticed the grubby remnants that damn tour group had left in their wake.

Patrick leans back enough so that they can share a smile before leaning in again to press a quick, hard kiss to David’s lips.

“Love you,” David says softly.

David has been making it a point to say that to Patrick more often, whenever he feels it, because he knows just how happy it makes Patrick when he does.

“And I _love_ you very much…” Patrick replies, pulling back to grab David’s hand and lead him back towards the front. “Just as you are.”

David’s insides immediately turn to jelly at Patrick’s attempt to quote Mark Darcy and lets himself be dragged out of the back room. As Patrick leans down and grabs the polishing cloth they leave beneath the register, David stands beside him and smiles. When Patrick looks over at him, silently asking if he’s ready to start with the bottles, David steps in close and presses a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Likewise.”


End file.
